Spark
by paynesgrey
Summary: Crossover with Moonlight. Elle gets caught after a job by someone more monstrous than she is. Elle x Josef Heroes Season Two Spoilers.


**AN: Spoiler Alert! For "Heroes", I based Elle's character solely on spoilers from Tim Kring, the TV Guide, and anything ever said about her since she hasn't appeared yet. And if you haven't seen the first episode of "Moonlight" you might not know Josef well either. Damn, I just couldn't get this fic out of my head! I hope you enjoy it!**

Spark 

Elle curved her lips into a wicked smile. Her clear eyes brightened, and she cocked her head.

Well, this was new. She'd never been caught on the job before.

"You're in a lot of trouble, young lady. Do you realize what you've done?" His tone rang threateningly, but there was mischief behind those dark eyes. Elle was almost tantalized by his troubling smile and cool, collected manner. He sashayed toward her, and she wondered just how he got onto the top of the building in the first place. How did he even manage to catch her?

She prided herself on being elusive and lethal, retreating from the scene of her missions in the blink of an eye.

Her captor peered at her with intrigue. "Well?"

She shrugged nonchalantly, which caused him to raise an eyebrow. She smiled sweetly at him. "Why, whatever do you mean? I'm just taking a midnight stroll. Isn't the moon beautiful tonight?" Her voice was tinted with sarcasm, and she would not give into his silent tactics as he started to circle around her like a lion to his prey. She was _no one's_ prey.

"You killed a woman tonight. Have you forgotten already?" And when she took a breath, he was inches away from her face. He took a strand of her hair into his fingers and inspected it. She would have protested violently if she hadn't suddenly felt frozen in her spot.

Who was this guy?

She pursed her lips. "I'm sorry for your girlfriend, but you have the wrong person. I'm innocent." She batted her eyes at him, but his resolve didn't seem to budge.

"Ah, we both know there's nothing innocent about you. I saw you leave the scene. There was this blinding light, and then you ran. But I was there."

Elle became impatient - angered that she had not been flawless with her plan. The girl she killed was an escapee from The Company, and she was only doing some clean-up work when her employers had spotted the girl months after she'd fled. Elle scoffed inwardly. The girl's power was useless anyway. What good use could the Company make of someone who could not die even if she was bled to death?

And this guy seemed all too annoyed with losing the girl. Boo-hoo. Elle was starting to get annoyed herself. If she didn't report back to the Company soon, they could get suspicious, and she did not want that to happen.

"Okay," she said with a fierce voice. "Who are you anyway? What do you want for your girlfriend's death? How much money can I give you? Etcetera, etc." Elle crossed her arms and glared at him, waiting for a response.

"I should have known. You're an assassin," he said, ignoring her questions, which instantly made Elle even angrier. "What did Johanna do to deserve what you did to her?" He leaned down close to her ear, and suddenly her anger began to dissipate. What sort of power did this stranger have over her? He whispered softly, "And just exactly what did you do to her?"

She pushed him away. "You answer my questions first, and I'll answer yours." She brushed a strand of hair behind her ear and sighed in exasperation. "Although, even if I tell you, you may not live long enough to digest it anyway." Her lips curved into another poisonous smile.

Suddenly, he crowed with laughter. "I find it fascinating a human would threaten me." His eyes gleamed yellow. Elle stepped back. What the hell?

"You're... you're like me. But... I would have known about you... the Company," she stammered. For the first time in a long while, she felt fear rise inside her. Elle didn't like to be afraid. She clenched her jaw. She would make this guy pay.

"I doubt you're like me, but you are ... different. You have some sort of power." He moved over to her, and she tensed up. There was an idle finger stroking her shoulder as he walked behind her. "I can only imagine what you taste like."

"Look, pal..." She whacked him, pushing him backward. "If you're not like me, then what the hell are you? I'm special, and if you really did see what happened back there, then you know I can buzz you so fast you'll spin into the sky."

He smirked at her, and once again his expression became guarded. She could only imagine what he was thinking about. There was something dangerous and seductive behind his eyes.

"My name is Josef, and I'll keep your secret if you'll keep mine. Also, I'll let you go if you give me something in exchange for killing my food."

"Food?" Elle paled. "You were going to eat that girl?" Her lips turned in disgust. "What the hell are you?"

Josef shook his head. "Something like me should not be taken so lightly." His face contorted, and she saw his fangs. She gasped.

"Monster..."

"No more than you... electric girl," he quipped. He looked at her hungrily, and Elle knew he could make a meal out of her just like Johanna, and she was damned if she wouldn't go down without a fight.

"Alright, I get it. You're some kind of ... vampire, and Johanna was keeping you fed. She did have that ability." She paused and crossed her arms again challengingly at him. "You're a smart guy. You must know that this world is full of evolved humans like Johanna and me. You know we're not human."

"Yes, and if you're anything like Johanna, I imagine you are just as delicious." Elle shot him a dirty look. There he went with the quips again.

"Now about our deal..." he began.

"I don't deal with anyone ... not unless it works in my favor. And really, I don't care if anyone knows about my powers." She lifted her chin. "I'm proud of them."

"Yes, I see." He leaned within inches of her face, and that weird vampire aura took her over again. She swallowed hard. "I'm sure I can give you something else besides keeping your secret."

"Such as?"

She blinked and suddenly something warm was encompassing her lips. Elle moaned, feeling his tongue dive past her teeth, teasing her mouth and tasting her scent. He wrapped his arms around her, gently at first, and she struggled weakly against his chest. His teeth nibbled on her lip, and she felt a quick sharpness, breaking skin and drawing blood. She squeaked, and his mouth became fierce, devouring her and tantalizing her senses.

She heard him sigh heavily against her mouth, sucking hard on her bottom lip and clouding her sound mind. She felt thoroughly entrapped by him, and when he pushed her harder against his chest, she could barely breathe.

He broke away, tracing his tongue lightly over her swollen lip one last time before pulling back. Flushed, Elle looked back at him, miffed by his audacity and oddly satiated by his touch.

"Well, you do taste good. Very ... sparkly."

"You... You asshole!" Elle barked at him, throwing a hand up and electrocuting his face. The force sent him backwards, and he landed on his side against the top of the roof. He shook the stars from his eyes, and looked up at her, laughing with a rasp.

"I'll consider our deal even for now."

"Like hell! I'm going to spark your ass back to Transylvania!" Elle threw her hand back with fury swirling in her eyes, ready to strike him again. Electricity flew toward him, and when the brilliant light subsided, he was no longer there.

His laughter echoed throughout the charcoal sky, and Elle darted her head around, trying to find the source. She froze suddenly when she heard a soft whisper dance on the shell of her ear.

"Yes, I think I'll keep you, lightening bug."

Elle grunted and stomped her foot. Josef's laughter finally trailed off into the night, and soon, he was gone. And for a few moments, she hoped he'd come back - mostly so she could shock him a few times more. She hated to admit it, but he was probably right.

This wasn't over between them – she was damned certain of that. And she guessed that he'd find her again too.

Next time, she'd definitely be ready for him.

END


End file.
